


Dazzle Me

by yiendere



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and his ass, bin loves mj so much, but also bin being dolled up by mj, mj in drag, mj is trying, or in the process of doing so, time for some mjamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: The one-time Myungjun tried to doll Bin up, but Bin was too mesmerized by how lucky he is to have a Kim Myungjun in his life
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Kudos: 22





	Dazzle Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello, it is true: I take my sweet time to write new fics. That's on me, I have many ideas but I can't seem to focus enough to finish anything.  
> Anyways, here's MJ being an absolute angel and trying to do Bin's makeup because MJamie fucked with my feelings.  
> DM me on twitter if you spot any mistakes or you want to request anything!
> 
> Again, this is only a work of fiction and doesn't resemble reality.

MJ drew those fine lines in a different way. It wasn’t right in the eyes of many, but in Bin's eyes, it was merely a mystery, perhaps because he was taught from an early age that this type of art wasn’t meant for someone like him. The selective ignorance of those around him taught him that such a thing was not masculine; in fact, it was even considered an outrage, mocked and ridiculed for no apparent reason.

So when the vision of his boyfriend painted in those extravagant and captivating colors and lines was before him, Bin had questions. 

Above all, Bin wanted to let himself be dazzled by the beauty of the other, but the frightened child inside him who still tormented him to this day told him that he should not do so. A tiny voice reminded him of the comments of displeasure accompanied by laughter and hateful words, and even though he knew that this was not his reality anymore, Bin was not able to magically disconnect those memories. 

However, a curiosity never before explored leaped in anticipation when seeing an impeccably dolled up and beat for the Gods MJ. He still looked like himself, the same bright and wide smile that made heads turn; the same passionate look when revealing his masterpiece to Bin, because no matter how much they tried to hide it from the eyes of others, the love they felt for each other was evident and only those who were very much in denial tried to stifle it.

So Bin would let him paint and create a masterpiece on his face. There were parts of that process that Bin didn't understand, like the fact that his boyfriend was gluing his eyebrows down with the excuse that he was doing it to draw some new ones ... and Bin wanted to reply that he liked his eyebrows as they were, but nothing went against the thought and art of MJ, and Bin simply smiled and rested his hands on the other's thighs as his boyfriend then drew his new eyebrows while straddling his lap, as focused as ever.  
From time to time Bin dared to open his eyes to look at MJ's focused yet affectionate expression. His boyfriend was known for his characteristic charm and happiness, but not many people were privileged to see MJ doing what he loved the most aside from singing. MJ in drag was everything MJ wanted to be without the judgment of others, and Bin felt something inexplicable when he saw a smile on his boyfriend's beautiful face when he felt the most confident. 

His hands squeezed the other's legs instinctively, a sound of satisfaction playing in his throat as Bin closed his eyes again. Without realizing his actions, Bin moved his hands a little further back, resting them comfortably on MJ's butt and this earned him a chuckle mixed with a complaint from the other.  
“Ah, you really have no shame…” MJ fought back but with false annoyance in his tone, not resisting his boyfriend's attempts and smiling when he squeezed his ass maybe not very lightly in his hands.

MJ put the glue tube down, looking the other's face up and down and a laugh escaped him by accident as he admired how funny his boyfriend looked at that moment “I promise this will make sense in the end, baby”.  
Bin tried his best to raise an eyebrow, now covered by the sticky residue, questioning for a moment the direction that MJ would be taking with this modification “I hope you’re not playing a prank on me”. With a smile plastered on his lips and my god if that smile wasn't the reason for all the butterflies in Bin's belly, MJ pressed those same beautiful lips to Bin's forehead giving him a small kiss to reassure him, followed by his nose and giving him another kiss equally full of affection.  
Instinctively Bin pouted in reaction to the other's kisses, hoping for maybe one more if he was lucky and if MJ wasn't in the mood to tease him. Peeking out of one of his eyes, Bin silently analyzed MJ's expression, risking pressing him even further against his body by firmly grasping his boyfriend's ass. 

This earned him a small innocent moan from the other, which he himself was not expecting, and light and delicate hands were soon putting down the utensils used to embellish Bin's face and instead were now resting on his chest. Opening his eyes to admire the figure above him and so close to his mouth, Bin dared to speak even though his desire was to steal his boyfriend's breath at that moment “Thank you”.  
And MJ looked him in the eye, waiting for a continuation to this sentence but Bin merely pressed his forehead to that of his boyfriend, noses pressed lightly together and Bin took the opportunity to rub them together in a sweet Eskimo kiss. A small laugh erupted in MJ's throat, too tamed to be a typical laugh from him, and he felt his cheeks heat up with the words of the other or perhaps because he had not yet removed his hands from MJ's butt.  
Small, trembling, sweaty hands traveled the width of Bin's chest, a slight press of his fingertips roamed over his boyfriend's oddly appetizing neck, then resting on his bare face yet to be covered by foundation and color “For what?”.  
Bin was unable to resist or refuse whatever it was that MJ had in mind, and the same hands that were once comfortably holding the other's perky ass were now lightly drawing patterns on his back, so delicately that for sure that MJ would soon complain of being tickled. The distance between the two was almost zero, their breaths hitting each other in the face, suddenly stopped by Bin's subtle movement that closed that small space between them with a long-awaited kiss. Bin prided himself on knowing that a kiss shared between the two was never merely performative; the sensation of feeling the other's lips and tongue exploring his mouth with equal affection was almost inexplicable and left him always dizzy with desire for more and more. One of the things that drove Bin the craziest that MJ did was the way he gave himself to him completely because MJ made Bin feel like he was on cloud nine with all the small moans stuck in his throat that he wanted so badly to let out when feeling Bin's tongue on his, and the almost natural way MJ pressed his hips more roughly against his boyfriend's, looking for perhaps more friction.  
Breaking the trance was always the hardest part because neither of them wanted to let go of the other, and the concept of breathing seemed just an obstacle at that moment. But it was Bin who broke first, giving his lover a small final kiss to his now slightly swollen lips to be able to continue his reasoning so rudely interrupted by the other's charms .... from which Bin started this whole make-out session, but that is beyond the point.

“Well…” clearing his throat, Bin locked eyes with the wide puppy-eyed small human straddling his lap, smiling at the sight of MJ looking so adorable “Thank you for this. For showing me your art, and how you do it. This is all… new to me, but I love it. It’s yours, and I love it. A lot.”

Upon hearing his boyfriend's words, MJ felt something tight in his heart. It's not that MJ didn't know how supportive Bin was, he knew all of that. It was the years of struggling with himself to accept something so different and rejected by the majority that made him afraid, afraid to show something that was part of him. When MJ was all dolled up, he felt more like himself. The mask put on when he walked on the streets, greeted others, when he spoke differently, when he acted properly, when he contained his smile so as not to attract attention, and when he hid himself, that was drag. When MJ decorated his face already sculpted by gods, when he wore the dresses he had coveted for years and could now wear, and when he came out of his shell to show the world that this was MJ, he was himself. It was not a character, it was just Kim Myungjun being perfect and complete.

And Bin loved it, he loved it so much. And that’s the thing that made MJ the happiest.

Gone were the days when MJ cried because of a world that didn't understand, now MJ just cried with happiness for someone who made him understand that the world was merely MJ’s runway.


End file.
